A Heart's Desire
by Azfomadar
Summary: A Tale of a new student to Yokai Academy and a certain Sucubus
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its me again!, bet you're sick of me stopping and starting huh?, truth be told so am I. I do these things when the inspiration strikes.

Anyhow, this 'A Heart's Desire' is about a new student at Yokai Academy and a certain Succubus.

I only own the rights to my Oc/s not Rosario + Vampire.

As Nathan got of the bus he spotted a Gothic looking building sticking out from behind the trees, "From here you wouldn't guess you were in the middle of Japan".

The Bus Driver chuckled, "Be careful, Yokai Academy is a dangerous place" and before Nathan could reply he closed the Bus door and drove off.

Sighing Nathan turned back towards the Academy, "You're probably right".

He reached beneath his jacket and pulled out his Rosario, which was attached to a chocker on his neck, and studied it.

It was roughly the size of his hand, shaped like a traditional Christian Cross with spear points and each end.

He knew that one or two individuals had ones just like it, except theirs possessed a crimson red Ruby in the middle while his possessed a golden colored Topaz.

This was traditional for him, every time he was nervous or feared for his own or the safety of someone important to him, he would touch the Rosario to reassure himself.

Tucking it safely beneath his jacket Nathan continued down the path that went through the forest and ended at the academy.

As he came to the end of the forest Nathan stopped and sniffed the air, "Vampire!", he hissed.

As quickly as he could he leapt behind a tree.

After a few moments he peeked around said Tree.

He watched as a buxom Blue-haired Japanese Girl bounced on by, humming something that didn't reach his ears.

_She wasn't the one I smelt_.

Then the wind changed and her scent wafted towards him, giving him Goosebumps and making him hungry.

"Mmmmm" he hummed with a smile on his face, "Maybe this school isn't so bad after all…".

Then he watched as she picked up pace and sprinted towards a Japanese boy with Dark Brown hair who had a girl with long pink hair attached to his arm.

He zeroed in on her, _is that really a vampire?, she looks kinda…weak_.

Then the Blue haired girl screamed out, "TSUKUNE!!!", which caused him to spin around.

As soon as he did the Blue haired girl leapt at him and latched onto him, pushing his head between her enormous breasts.

Nathan gritted his teeth, fighting the sudden urge to rip this Tsukune to shreds, _What the Hell is this, why am I reacting like this?_.

As the Pink-haired Vampire desperately tried to pull the Girl off Tsukune's face, a small 12 year-old Japanese girl, dressed in a witch costume, came out of nowhere and waved her wand, causing a large pan to fall on the Blue-haired Girl's head.

As the Girl rubbed the large bump on her head the little witch leapt at Tsukune.

Watching he chuckled, _it's actually pretty _funny, Looking at his watch Nathan swore, "Bloody Hell!, I'll be late!".

And as he rushed off he failed to notice a pair of frosty Blue eyes watching him.

As everyone chattered away Nathan lazily used his own arms as a pillow.

As fate would have it he was sitting in-front of the blue-haired girl, but of the price of sitting near the Pink-haired Vampire and next to Tsukune.

It wasn't that he didn't like the kid, it's just that he had at least three women fawning over him.

One a Vampire, one of the most powerful species in the world, one was about 12 years old and a witch, and the Blue-haired girl, who was one of the most developed women he had ever seen.

He quickly raised his head when the door slid open.

The first thing he had noted about the teacher, Miss Nekonome, who he had met in the hallway not too long ago, was that she was a Neko-Musume, or a Cat Lady in English.

"Its one of the main school rules and she doesn't even bother to hide her ears and her tail!", he muttered to himself.

"Ok everyone time for role call!", called Miss Nekonome.

After awhile she called out, "Akashiya-san", and the Pink haired vampire called out, "Here".

This caught Nathan's attention, _Dad said they were the most powerful vampire family in Asia!, this is bad!_.

"Aono-kun", Tsukune called out, "Here".

Nathan then turned his attention to him, _he smells Human, although I also smell some kind of Holy seal_.

"Kurono-san", then the Blue-haired girl replied, "Here", _so your last name is Kurono huh?, interesting_.

"Satou-kun", to which some random guy somewhere in the class room replied, "here".

"Shirayuki-san", a purple Japanese girl replied, "Here", _hmm she smells weird, kinda like…peppermint?_.

"And Adams-san", breaking away from his thoughts he quickly replied, "Here".

Miss Nehonome looked at the role then back at him, "Oh!, I almost forgot!", she closed the role, "Class this is Nathan Adams, a Transfer student from Australia, so everyone, please get along with him!".

Instantly everyone in the class looked at him, _Dam it!_, "It's a pleasure to meet you all".

As everyone continued to look at him blankly he realized that he had spoken in English and repeated it in Japanese.

At this all the women broke into whispers and the bulk of the men began to give him wary looks, some even went as far as to glare at him.

Nathan sighed, _this is going to be a long day_.

As he exited the class room, heading towards the Cafeteria, Nathan glanced back a the group that had gathered around Tsukune's desk.

It was a ridiculous if not amusing scene as all four girls tried to pull him away from the other.

Shrugging he continued on his way, _urrgh I'm hungry, hopefully they have tomato juice hear somewhere_.

Minutes later as Nathan was fishing a can of Tomato Juice out of the vending machine he heard a feminine voice call out to him, "Adams-san!".

Standing up properly he watched as the Blue-haired girl ran towards him.

As she came within 5 meters he opened the can and replied, "Please, call me Nathan".

She nodded, "I'm Kurumu".

He nodded, "A pleasure, is there anything I can do for you?".

She smiled, Nathan blinked, _wow…_, "I was wondering if I could interview you for the school newspaper?".

Nathan grinned, "yeah sure thing".

After they sat down on the bench next to the vending machine Kurumu started, "What is it like living in one of the hottest countries in the world?".

Nathan snorted, "It can go from peaceful to sweltering to flash floods in the span of one day, it can be…interesting, besides that the people there are pretty cool".

She nodded, "Ok, next question, Why did you transfer to Yokai Academy?".

Nathan thought for a few moments, "Well it is the only school of it's kind in the world, besides that my Dad has a large soft spot for Japan, I suppose he wants me to experience it for a while".

"What do you think about Yokai so far?".

Nathan gave her a Devilish grin, "The flattering uniforms".

At this Kurumu giggled, which caused Nathan to smile genuinely.

Calming down she continued, "Ok now for some simple questions, what is your favorite color?".

"Orange".

"What star sign are you?".

"Gemini".

"Do you have a Girlfriend?".

Nathan chuckled, "My my, Is that an offer Miss Kurono?".

She blushed an spluttered, "No!, It will interest the readers, that's all!".

He put up his hands, as if to defend himself, and smiled, "I was only joking".

This time when she calmed down he continued, "I've had offers, here and there, but I'm waiting for someone worthwhile".

Kurumu raised an eyebrow, "Worthwhile?".

Nathan paused for a moment and then smiled, "That's for another time".

Kurumu sighed, "Fine, finally, What monster are you?".

He chuckled, "Now now that would be telling!, besides I believe that it's against school rules to reveal my true form, wouldn't want to be sent packing on my first day now would I?".

Jumping to her feet she brushed herself off, "What that's all the questions I have".

Realizing the can of Tomato juice was empty he threw it in a trash can.

Kurumu gave him a small wave, "I'll see you later then!", and she started to walk away.

"Wait!".

Kurumu turned around to find Nathan just over a meter away, "Since I've answered all your questions, would you mind if I ask you a personal question?".

She hesitated, "Umm…Ok".

He nodded, "What's the deal with you and Tsukune?".

Kurumu seemed shocked for several moments before she recovered with a prideful, "He's my Mate of Fate, we're meant to be!".

Nathan frowned, "Forgive me, but if its 'meant to be' then wouldn't he need to love you back?".

She gapped at him, "of course he…".

He cut her off, "Then why does he only seem affectionate towards Moka-san?".

Kurumu sputtered, "Because he…he…SHUT UP!, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!".

And with that she grew a pair of wings and flew off towards the forest.

After a moment Nathan swore, "Shit, now I've done it!", and ran after her at a frustratingly human pace.

Kurumu stopped at a small clearing not too far in and put her face in her hands.

Dozens of thoughts ran through her head, thoughts like; _How could he say something like that of course Tsukune loves me and maybe he's right?_.

In truth Kurumu always how these doubts, but they were small and now they had exploded, tearing at her heart.

Being mostly detached from her surroundings she didn't notice as half a dozen lizard men forming a semi circle in-front of her.

"Kurumu-chan…" cried a creepy male voice.

She looked up to see a creepy round student stopping at a gap between two lizard men.

"Go away!", yelled Kurumu.

The student slowly shook his head, "can't do that Kurumu-chan…".

Suddenly the student's clothes burst as he transformed.

The creepy teenager that had been standing there a moment ago was now replaced by a giant lizard twice the size of a man.

It's head was in the shape of a lizard's but it had a beak, it's torso was supported by four legs and balanced out by a large tail.

Kou the Bat suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "That's a basilisk, because of it's paralyzing bites and spit that turns into stone it is classed as a B rank monster-Dechu!".

The Basilisk lazily pointed a large talon at a bewildered Kurumu, "Kill her…".

The Lizard men hadn't moved a muscle before they were stopped by an angry male voice, "Leave her alone!".

Nathan stopped running in-between Kurumu and the Lizard men.

The Basilisk glanced towards him, "Him too".

Nathan growled, "She's my friend, so you ain't layin a finger on her!".

For a moment he paused, then he turned to Kurumu, "Remember you asked me about what kind of monster I am?", she nodded, "Well, you're about to find out".

He fished his Rosario out of his shirt as the Basilisk too began to advance

Nathan gave her a smile, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise".

And with that he yanked the Rosario clean off the chain.

For a moment everyone was still, expecting something to happen.

After a moment the shadows in the forest seemed to flow into him as his body changed.

His size doubled.

His fingers became sharp and large claws.

A long demonic looking tail extended from the end of his spine.

Large Wings grew between his shoulders.

Short silvery-grey fur covered his entire body.

A his nose and mouth became a muzzle.

His teeth became razor-sharp.

And his eyes became golden-yellow and slitted.

When the transformation was done Nathan let out a long roar.

"An Unknown monster-Dechu!".

For a moment the Basilisk was taken back, but soon recovered.

All the lizard Men began sprinting and charged Nathan.

As soon as the first on got close he whipped out his tail, hitting it with incredialbe strength, throwing him back into another pair of Lizard men.

The next three leapt at him only to land on empty space, Nathan had moved with incredible speed and slashed them across the backs, the impact sending them flying into a large Oak, knocking them out cold.

As Nathan turned to face his last enemy the Basilisk seemed to snap out of his stupor, "I…I…where am I?".

Beast Nathan snorted and spoke in a deep animalistic voice, "I don't think so!".

And with that he rammed the Basilisk through several trees and pinning him against a large Oak tree.

The Now helpless Basilisk attempted to plead for mercy but was quickly cut off when Beast Nathan bit him around the neck.

After the battle Nathan had returned to human form and put the Rosario back on his choker.

He then walked Kurumu back to the Girl's Dorms.

"Nathan".

He turned to her, "yeah?".

"Thank you for saving me".

Nathan smiled a little, "You're welcome but that's what friends do, we are friends right?".

Kurumu nodded, "Yes".

After another long Silence she began to speak, "I'm sorry about storming off like that".

He shook his head, "No it was my fault, I shouldn't have asked that question, and for that I'm sorry".

They stopped in-front of the Girl's Dorm.

"Hey Kurumu".

"Yes?".

"Is there anyone that would hate you enough to send those guys after you?".

She gulped, "Errr…no".

Nathan gave her a withering look.

"Ok ok!, there may be one or two people!".

He sighed, "I suppose there's nothing that can be done…".

Nathan glanced at her, "You know what I am?".

Kurumu nodded, "Some kind of werewolf".

He chuckled, "No I'm not a werewolf".

After a few moments he checked the sun, "about midday" he muttered to himself.

"Want to hear a story?".

Kurumu raised an eyebrow, "Huh?".

"Once upon a time there were two…families, and they hated each other for a very long time, so long that they had forgotten why".

"One day a Son of one of the families and a daughter of the other fell deeply in-love".

"Knowing that if their families found out of their love the ill-fated couple ran".

"But these families were very powerful so the couple were eventually found, but not before their child was born".

"Sounds like Romeo and Juliet" smiled Kurumu.

Nathan inclined his head, "True, but the story isn't finished".

"Naturally this child was seen as an abomination, so it and it's parents were killed, by their families".

"Much to the both the families dismay it happened again and again and again".

"This is not known because both families are the most powerful of all, despite their pride".

"Of late both families have become smaller as has their hatred, now days the couple is dismissed by most and even loved by others".

"So you are saying that you are born of a vampire and a Werewolf" Kurumu concluded.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, Dads a Vampire and Moms a Werewolf".

She scratched her head, "Wow so what does that make you?".

He smiled, "I heard once we're called Werepyres, cool huh?".

After a sighed, "Kurumu-…chan?".

"Yes, Nathan-kun?".

He smiled nervously, "Having a Vampire for a father I seem to have…inherited his appetites".

"You mean you feed on blood?".

He nodded.

Kurumu nodded, "I suppose you did save me…", she loosened up her collar, "so go ahead".

Gently her drew her closer into his embrace, "I promise I won't hurt you".

Leaning in he kissed her neck, eliciting a small gasp.

Nathan whispered to her, "are you ready?", she nodded.

He smirked, "Good cus this may hurt a little".

"Kappuchu!".

Hopped you guys liked it!.

I may not have described it properly but the lizard men and the basilisk were under some kind of hypnosis, which will be explained in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Member

Nathan lay back in his single bed and sighed wistfully, _Kurumu._

_Flashback:_

"_Bloody Hell that's some A-grade shit!" cried Nathan as he withdrew from Kurumu's neck._

_She looked up at him with a blissful expression and a blush, "Huh?"._

_He then realized that he'd accidently switched back to English, "Sorry, I said that your blood is reallllly good!"._

_Kurumu grinned, "Well of course, it's the best!"._

_After a moment things became silent._

_Truth be told there were things hanging in the air, things he wanted to ask, like "Hey wanna see a movie?" or "Want to get Coffee or something?"._

_But he knew that she was set on Tsukune, now I know what a love triangle is like, he thought, still he doesn't feel the same way so maybe…_

"_Nathan?"._

_He broke out of his thoughts, "Yeah?"._

"_Are you ok, you seem a little distracted"._

_A shocked expression enveloped his face, "I was?"._

"_Yes"._

"_Oh well sorry about that"._

"_No problem"._

_Flashback end:_

_If I openly ask her no doubt she'll reject me maybe if I…_

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a dull pain in his shoulder, looking around he realized he had fallen off the bed.

Getting up he sat back on his bed and began fiddling with his Rosario, "At any rate I'll have to wait and see".

Nathan sighed as he watched a few of the kids outside in P.E from the window.

English class was surprisingly normal, _normal, normal and boring_.

Out of the corner of his eye he spied Tsukune and Moka gazing at eachother, the latter holding out a rubber.

He spied that purple-haired girl scribbling something in her notebook.

Leaning out of his desk a little he saw he writing 'Tsukune' over and over again, _she must be this 'stalker' I keep hearing about, creepy_.

"Adams-san!".

Nathan sat back up and looked to the source of the voice, the English teacher had caught him.

"Since you have the time to stare at Shirayuki-san's backside then maybe you could answer the question repeat what I just said".

The Girl glanced back at him.

Nathan frowned, "I didn't", _although she does have a great ass_.

The mid-thirties male teacher glared at him, "Are accusing a teacher of lying?".

_This guy's starting to piss me off_, "No, I'm saying you're wrong".

The Teacher grinded his teeth, "That's it!, out in the hall now!".

He shrugged and got up, "Then I'll take my leave".

Out in the hallway Nathan fiddled with his Rosario, letting his mind drift.

_I wonder what his grudge is?, and speaking of grudges I wonder who sent those guys yesterday._

He blinked as he watched a Dark Blue-haired girl with glasses walk by and promptly drop some of the books she had bundled in her arms.

With a mental chuckle at the stereotype he quickly walked up to and helped her pick up the books, "Heard of the term 'don't bite off more than you can chew'?".

She looked up at him in confusion, "Huh?".

Nathan sighed and handed her the last book, "Never mind, the names Nathan Adams by the way".

The girl shyly nodded and ducked her head, "I…I'm R..Ran O…Otonashi".

He smiled at Ran, _I think she's shy!_, "May I ask why you're carrying all these books around?".

"Oh!, I was just returning some books to the library!".

Nathan frowned as he began to feel as if his world was shrinking in size, centering around her, shaking it off he sighed, "Well I'd help but I'm still technically in class".

And then to spite him the bell rang, "…Ok, let me get my stuff".

After helping Ran carry her rather large pile of books to the library she thanked him and quickly disappeared.

"Huh" Nathan muttered to himself, "She is shy".

Seeing as it was lunch he headed towards the cafeteria.

Since it was in one of the other buildings he crossed one of the small courtyards and made it to the door before he heard muffled voices.

As he got closer he could make out what they were saying, "What do you mean your powers didn't work on him!?!".

He flattened himself on the corner and took a quick tinny peak around.

Around the corner two girls, one with waist-long pink hair and blonde tips and wearing cat ears hat was talking to none other than Ran, while the other, with shoulder length blonde hair with orange tips, leaned against the side of the building, seemingly listening to music.

"I don't know, he was charming but he wasn't charmed!", replied Ran.

Ducking behind the corner Nathan thought to himself, _she must only be shy around guys_.

"Its much more likely that you weren't doing it properly!".

The Blonde one slung her stereo-headphones around her neck and stepped between the two, "If it didn't work then that means he is a powerful Yokai, you may need to charm him the old fashioned way".

Sighing to himself he headed back towards the Cafeteria door, _with all this talk of charming they're either Siren or Succubi, and judging by their…size they'd have to be Sirens_.

After Nathan had waited in line and retrieved a platter of food, he found a empty table and planted himself there.

While he was swimming in his thoughts he didn't notice as Tsukune approached him, "Do you mind if we sit here?".

Looking up Nathan nodded, "Sure thing".

After he and the Pink-haired girl sat down, Tsukune offered him his hand, "I'm Tsukune Aono".

Shaking it Nathan replied, "Nathan Adams".

The Japanese boy chuckled, "I know, that was something back in English".

Nathan put up both his hands, "I really wasn't staring at her ass".

The Pink-haired girl extended her hand as well, "I'm Moka Akashiya, it's nice to meet you".

_Moka Akashiya, seems familiar…_, "And you Moka-san".

As the three started chatting they didn't notice as a certain 12 year old witch glared at Nathan.

She yelled, "Baka!" and then waved her wand, casing a large pan to come out of nowhere and hit Nathan on the head, in turn causing him to fall off the seat.

"I'm the one that's supposed to have the threesome with Moka-san and Tsukune-Kun!".

As Nathan laid on the ground rubbing the bump on his head Kurumu came out of nowhere and latched onto Tsukune's back, "Tsukune-Kun!, let's go for a picnic!".

Then she noticed Nathan on the ground, "Huh?, Nathan-kun?, what are you doing down there?".

Pulling himself up he pointed at the little witch trying to squeeze herself between Tsukune and Moka, "she attacked me with a metal pan".

Kurumu glared at her, "Yukari!".

As she was about retort the air temperature dropped to zero.

Everyone shivered as a pair of icy blue eyes appeared from underneath the table.

"Stop it Mizore!" cried both Yukari and Kurumu as they rubbed their arms furiously to keep them warm.

Nathan followed the direction of the Icy stalker's gaze towards Tsukune and Moka, of which the latter was feeding on the former.

He smirked as Moka attempted to fend off Kurumu who was berating her.

The next week was rather dull, Nathan thought, as nothing much happened at all, at least compared to the first day.

It was morning Homeroom class; Tsukune and Moka were gazing at each other, Nathan was studying a cookie.

Something he quickly learned Kurumu was very good at making, trying to decide whether she had poisoned it to get revenge on him for jumping her the day before and feeding.

She was watching him, trying to decide who he really was.

Yukari was thinking up a way to convince Tsukune to have a threesome involving him, Moka and her.

Mizore was gazing outside, thinking up a poem about being frozen in Ice.

As the room's door open Ms Nekonome walked into the with a smile on her face, "Ohiyo everyone!, this afternoon is the Club fair!".

Repositioning himself Nathan turned his attention from the cookie to the teacher.

"The First years and those that have transferred will be required to pick a club and those of you already in a club will probably be asked to put on a display!".

Nathan raised his eyebrows, _Clubs huh?_, then he glanced at Tsukune, _I wonder which one he and the girls are in_.

As he was told First years and Transfers were required to pick a club.

Which was what he was doing, picking a club, or at least trying.

Everyone of the Club booths he had passed so far had been weird or potentially deadly.

An example of deadly would be the swimming club, which seemed to be captained by a really hot chick, the only trick was that she smelt like a predator, making the pool a trap.

As Nathan was finally about to give up hope he heard a familiar voice, "Join the newspaper club!".

Squeezing himself through the crowd he came upon Kurumu and Yukari dressed in French maid costumes handing out newspapers.

Smirking he approached them, "Can I have one?, I hear there's an interview with the hot new exchange student".

Kurumu quickly spotted him and smirked, "Nope he wasn't interesting enough".

Nathan chuckled, "That's a shame, but I'd like to read it all the same".

Nodding she handed him one, "Here".

Thanking her he un-rolled it, his eyes shot up when he spotted the Head line.

It read;

_**Memory loss epidemic!**_

_All across campus there have been reports of seemingly random attacks on various female students by Male students who later remember nothing of the past day._

_One reporter would have been a victim of one such attack if it weren't for the Werepyre._

Immediately Nathan stopped reading and looked back at Kurumu, "You told them what I am?".

She grimaced and shrugged, "It slipped out…sorry!".

He thought for a moment then he sighed, _Dam I can't stay made at her!_, "I suppose its fine, most here are young and I doubt a certain pink haired Vampire knows much if anything".

After a moment Nathan watched Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and some Japanese guy with black hair.

_He must be that Ginei guy that they told me about_.

Taking a few sniffs of air he groaned mentally, _Oh just great!, a Werewolf!_.

_Well all the other clubs are either weird or foreboding and most of the people in it seem pretty cool…_, "Hey Kurumu?".

Aforementioned Succubus blinked, "Yes?".

"Were do I sign up?".

As per his overprotective mother's instruction Nathan was heading towards the phones to call her at the end of the week.

As he drew closer he began to hear what he thought was Kurumu's voice.

Stopping at the corner he peeked around to find that it was indeed Kurum, talking to what seemed to be the mother she mentioned occasionally.

"No Mother I haven't made Tsukune mine yet!".

"Nothings the matter I'm just a little confused!".

"No it's just that…I don't know".

"He only shows that sort of attention to Moka!".

"I'm not sure I want to anymore"

"It's just this other guy, there's something about him".

At this Nathan's ears pricked up, _is she talking about me…no it cant be._

"He's tall, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, great body and he's foreign!".

"He said he's from Australia".

"Umm…I can't tell you, but I can tell you he's really powerful".

"What!?!, No!, I mean… ", she sighed, "I don't know".

After the chatter seemed to become girl talk Nathan walked in.

Spotting him Kurumu sputtered, "Oh Nathan!, I didn't see you there!".

He inclined his head, "Don't worry, I've just got to make a call and I'll be out of you hair".

After a saying her goodbyes to both her Mother and Nathan, Kurumu quickly left.

Sighing to himself he placed a coin in the phone and dialed his Mother's number

After a few rings a female voice answered, "Adams Residence".

"Mom?".

"Nathan!, how are you?".

"I'm pretty good".

"How is school so far?"

After a few moments of fore thought Nathan spent the next several minutes filling in on what had happened so far.

After he finished his mother paused for a few seconds, "What do you think of this Kurumu girl?".

"Well besides the fact that she's incredibly attractive and that her blood tastes good, she's a pretty good cook his her cookies are any indication and besides the reputation she seems to have with the women she's actually a soft and caring person under it all".

"Do you…like her?".

Nathan smiled a little to himself, "I think I do".

The next day during, early during lunch, as Nathan was lazily sucking on his second Tomato juice, when Kurumu walked up to him briskly, sat down and said, "Lets go out this weekend".

Ooooooh what will his answer be?.

Anyway hope you guys enjoyed!.

Oh, Ran and those two girls are actual characters, which I don't own, that appear only in appear in the PS2 game.

And for those of you that think that the sudden 'Proposal' doesn't make sense then don't worry, it will be explained in the next chapter.


	3. Apology Letter

For anyone that has read my stories in the past and is Super pissed that I haven't posted anything in months I am Supremely sorry.

With the introduction of games like New Vegas, Dc Universe Online and my introduction into Goddannar, I have come up with a multitude of half-baked stories and lost inspiration for writing much of anything.

However, from now on I am begining to re-write ALL my fictions, I mean let's face it, they weren't exactly best sellers!. But first, in order to get the Ink-blood flowing, I am writing and then releasing a one-shot Fallout: New Vegas story along with a series of 'Super shorts'. Fair be warned tho, any main characters, which are always OC's, will more than likely be Australian, I mean come on!, we get next to no precence in anime, games nor books, IT BLOODY SUCKS MATES!.

sorry about that, at any rate I am supremely sorry to any readers of any fics, I hope to improve of the quality of my fics and as always, your input is welcome!.

, Azfomadar


	4. A Thought

I recently decided that when I get back to A Heart's Desire that it will be called 'A Heart's Dilemma' and will instead be an Oc replacing Tsukune who, like far too many male leads in Anime, is too weak, too stupid (I mean come on!, if you're not going to pick then just let them know how it is!), Is a disgrace of a Man (if you watch the episode when gin is introduced you'll realise that he should've A: not fallen for his bullshit and B: Warned him off) and should have died long ago (like when he gets slashed by the Lizardmen, he should have bled out by the end of the fight).

, Azfomadar

P.S: I apologise to anyone that actually likes Tsukune, I can't change how I feel


End file.
